1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a copending application of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 659,230 filed Feb. 18, 1976, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This invention relates to a toy vehicle or van particularly adapted for use by the figure toy disclosed in the above-captioned copending application, which figure toy has mechanical hands in the form of hooks.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many toy vehicles have been provided which include a various number of accessories designed to be used by figure toys of appropriate size. Such vehicles and toy combinations have included vehicles for toy soldiers, mobile homes or vans, toy campers and the like.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle for use with a figure toy having a pair of mechanical hands in the form of hooks.